


Flowers

by Arielchristine16



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Flowers, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Grief/Mourning, M/M, Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, klance, older klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arielchristine16/pseuds/Arielchristine16
Summary: Keith makes an unannounced trip to Lance's farm. Keith has something he wants to ask. He just needs Lance to give him an answer.





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Set after season 8. Based solely on my one episode watch of season 8, the ending credit photos, and the voltron/klance tag on tumblr. I wrote and edited this in a day so warning for any mistakes and weird sentences

Keith had a lump in his throat. He knew he shouldn't have come here unannounced. But here he was, standing on the porch of the Mcclain house with Veronica, both looking to the man across the field. Lance was tending to the flowers in the garden. Plucking one up to look closer at it, a solemn look crossed his face. Veronica and Keith saw it. 

 

“I shouldn't have come in unannounced. I just dropped by as soon as I could between missions.  I'm sorry for inconveniencing you guys,” Keith said as he stared out at Lance.

 

“Keith, it’s fine. You know you are welcome here anytime. Plus, I’m glad you came. I think he needs to see you.” Veronica turned toward keith with a sad look in her eyes.

 

“Why do you say that?”

 

“Can I tell you a secret, Kogane?” Keith nodded before Veronica continued, “when Lance brought Allura for dinner that night on Earth, I asked him if he could set me up with you.” Keith’s lips twitched and was about to say something when Veronica said, “ Lance freaked out. He could have given a simple ‘no’ or ‘whatever,’ but he didn't. I knew right away. I felt sorry for him in that moment. That’s the problem with having a big heart.” 

 

Keith stood looking at veronica. Thoughts crossed his mind and he had a puzzled look on his face. “Why are you telling me this?” Keith couldn't believe what he was hearing, well he kind of could. He knew how Lance looked at him and talked to him, but he always brushed that off. He knew it wasn't good for his heart. It couldn't have been for that long, could it? 

 

“Keith, I know you're not dumb. You may not have the best people skills, but you know what I mean. Lance may not have known himself, but I think he knows now. He had feeling for both of you, even if he didn't know what his feeling towards you were.” Veronica waved and smiled at the tall figure walking towards them. Keith jumped a little when he turned his attention to the boy who made his heart skip.

 

“Keith, you're here! I'm so glad, the flowers are in bloom and they are so pretty. You have to come see,” Lance said as he reached for Keith's hand. 

 

Keith looked back to Veronica one final time before turning his attention to the smiling face in front of him. “I would love to see them,” Keith said as the ends of his mouth curled up in a smirk. He walked hand in hand with Lance towards the garden. His thoughts scrambled as he tried to come to some decision on what to say before he settled on, “I'm sorry I came here without warning you. I was in between missions and thought I should see you.” Keith couldn't help the small blush. Damn, he was 27 and still blushing over saying this stuff.

 

“Its okay, Keith. You know you're always welcome here.” Lance let go of Keith’s hand, plopped down onto his knees, and reached for the pink flower in front of him. “She would have loved to see these. This is the first year all the flowers bloomed.” Lance smile turned somber as he caressed the gentle plant.

 

“Allura would have loved them, yes. She would be surprised that they actually all bloomed. Probably would giggle and say that she’s proud of you,” Keith let out a small exhale as Lance took in a sharp breath. Keith kneeled next to Lance and grabbed for the flower Lance was still caressing.

 

“Yeah she would.” 

 

Keith took the flower in his fingers, gently touching Lance’s hand as well. He looked towards the  face staring at his empty hand. Keith slowly brought the flower up and placed the pink plant behind Lance's ear. “Its beautiful.” 

 

Lances face started to turn pink as he stared at Keith. He didn't know what to say or do. Actually, he did, he knew for a while. He's talked with Veronica and Shiro. Shared his thoughts and troubles. It's been years and he still feels sad from time to time but he knows what he has to do. “Yeah, it is.” 

 

Both the boys could feel the sun's heat coming through a small opening in the white clouds. They knew she was there with them. Lance felt her from time to time. She had been waiting for this moment. She knew Lance could not mourn over her forever. He kept his promise to her. He kept her memory alive. They loved each other, but Lance had room in his heart for another love. 

 

“Lance, I came here for a reason, you may not like it. But I think you need to hear me out,” Lances face drops for a moment. Seeing the uncertainty in lance's eyes, Keith continues on, “ I wanted to ask if you wanted to accompany me on my next mission? I think you would be a good addition.” Keith smiled, his eyes meeting Lance. Keith waited to hear an answer. 

 

Lance broke eye contact and settle his focus back on the garden. “I don't know Keith. The flowers are just starting to bloom and I don't know if I can trust Veronica or any of my family to look after them.” 

 

“Lance, I think Veronica and your family would be fine with the flowers. Plus, they wouldn't be doing it alone. I mean, she’s here as well.” Keith looked towards the sky. “She can help look after them.” Keith didn't have to say who she was. Lance knew. 

 

Lance started to feel the tears sting his eyes. He knew he needed to leave. He knew she would want him to leave. And the person he's been wanting to see is here and talk to is here, asking him to leave. Should he do it? Just then, a small gust of wind blew through the garden, rustling the flowers. The jingling of unseen bells hit Lance’s ears. He smiled. 

 

“I'll do it.” 

 

“Really? Lance you don't have to go if you don't want to. I won’t be mad.”

 

“No, I need to go. I haven't seen you since you in a couple months. We have a lot to catch up on.” 

 

Lance recalled what Shiro had told him the night when Lances mourning was hitting a peak.  _ “I didn't get to mourn Adam properly with the war, Haggar, and Atlas. But then I met someone. He helped me, we became friends, and I fell for him. Adam would not have wanted me to be alone, mourning forever. He would kick my ass if I did. I don't think Allura would want that either. God knows she would kick your ass.” _

 

“I've missed you,” Lance said with a smile towards Keith. 

 

“I’ve miss you too...” Keith felt the blush once again, but ignored it with a smile. “We have a couple days before we need to leave. So, maybe you can teach me about the flowers?” Keith asked Lance, whose eye softened. Keith could swear he saw a spark light in those ocean blue eyes he loved. 

 

“Yeah, I can tell you all about them. But first, dinner,” Lance said as he got up and held his hand out, waiting for keith to reach out and grab hold of it, which he did. 

 

“Okay.” Keith didn't even realize the sun was starting to fade away. 

 

Together, hand in hand, they walked back to the Mcclain house. They knew how the other felt, even without speaking a word. It only took Keith dropping by to put everything into perspective. 

 

Meanwhile, everyone inside the house quickly scrambled to get away from the windows before the boys saw them. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
